This disclosure relates to the manufacture of optoelectronic devices such as wafer-level cameras, and particularly, improved structures and processes for manufacturing these devices.
Wafer-level cameras include miniaturized optics and sensors made separately using semiconductor-like techniques and bonded together. As smaller cameras are designed for use with for example mobile devices, reduction in the size of the optics and sensors creates manufacturing constraints that may complicate the bonding process and packaging of the camera or limit performance capabilities of the camera.